Ángel para un final
by Danielle Prince
Summary: El niño que vivió, una amistad fuera de toda lógica, una decisión que cambiara todo lo que ella alguna vez fue. Astucia, intriga, valor, lealtad y una brillantes terrorífica. Pesadillas, dolor, sangre y una profunda oscuridad para combatir el mal. Dos espías con corazón de hielo y en medio de todo un irónico de alas blancas que luchara por un futuro de vida para cierta castaña...


**N/A: Como sabran ninguno de los personajes es mio, solo la historia lo es y las situaciones en la que los pongo….. espero que les guste, a leer.**

HG*SS*HG*SS

**Capitulo 1. El despertar**

Su cerebro comenzó a funcionar de golpe y sus inhumanamente rápidos reflejos lo hicieron ponerse de pie de un solo movimiento en posición defensiva. Buscaba instintivamente la varita en su pantalón sin resultado alguno. Sus ojos escaneaban el lugar en busca del posible enemigo, no habia nadie.

"¿Dónde rayos estoy?". Volvió a mirar atentamente todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. "9 ¾, 9 ¾… ¿King Cross?". Inesperadamente algo comenzó a quemarle en el pecho, su mirada bajo instintivamente.

"¿Y mis zapatos, y mi camisa…. Dónde rayos esta mi ropa?". El hombre únicamente llevaba los pantalones puestos y la molesta sensación de quemazón seguía en su pecho.

Un colgante con la forma de un fénix que pendía de su cuello brillaba intensamente y era el que desprendía calor. Con el ceño completamente fruncido y sin vacilación alguna lo agarro con una mano y lo tiro con brusquedad lanzándolo al suelo. Al caer el brillo se hizo mas intenso y una voz salió de la pequeña figurita.

-Hijo has despertado-. La tranquila voz de Albus resonó por todo el lugar. El hombre cruzó fuertemente los brazos sobre el pecho y alzó una ceja.

-No se cuanto tiempo halla pasado, pero si estas oyendo esto es por que has despertado-.

"¿Una grabación?". Esto no le estaba gustando nada.

-Esto fue lo único que pude hacer para que tu alma no vagara en el limbo por toda la eternidad luego de que Voldemort te maldijera con magia oscura al lanzarte la luz asesina luego de descubrir tu traición-. Su expresión cambió por una milésima de segundo.

FLASH BACK

La entrada de la casa estaba medio destruida, y sobre el césped un cuerpo roto y sin vida le daba la bienvenida.

"Merlín santo, Potter". Sus sentidos se agudizaron al máximo, Lily y el niño estaban en peligro y él debía hacer algo, sin pensárselo dos veces mando un patronus a Albus y entro con premura subiendo de dos en dos los escalones de la destruida escalera.

Y allí estaban, el que supuestamente era su señor, la que alguna vez habia sido su amiga y el pequeño hijo de ella y Potter. El lord oscuro apuntaba a la pelirroja a punto de lanzar la maldición imperdonable para así poder deshacerse del crio ese.

-¡Lily al suelo!... ¡Protejo!-. La maldición reboto en el potente escudo que habia conjurado el hombre. La confusión en el mago oscuro se reflejaba claramente en su rostro.

-Snape pero tu…-

-Buenas noches mi señor-. Dijo interrumpiéndolo de forma irónica y con una sonrisa cínica bailándole en los labios.

-Supongo que hay una muy buena explicación para esto-. Dijo intentando entrar en la mente de su siervo fallando estrepitosamente. –Tu eres mi mas leal mortifago, mi mano derecha…-. La ira ya se reflejaba en todo su cuerpo.

-Lamento informarle que mi lealtad siempre ha estado con Albus Dumbledor-. Respondió de manera lenta, casi arrastrando las palabras. Sus músculos estaban en completa tensión dispuestos para la inminente lucha, sus ojos no se desviaban de su adversario. La incertidumbre se respiraba en el ambiente.

Lily repentinamente se movió y tomo a su hijo en brazos. Snape perdió la concentración por una fracción de segundos, momento que Voldemort utilizo para atacar a la mujer y al niño. Pero no por nada el hombre habia sido espía por años y habia sobrevivido. Sus reflejos estaban fuera de toda lógica. En un segundo se habia interpuesto dándole la espalda al señor tenebroso, al siguiente sentía como era atravesado por una maldición que era de un verde mas intenso que el ordinario Avada Kedavra. Una sonrisa infante fue lo único que vio antes de caer desplomado al piso.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Hijo mio, lamento decirte que no estas vivo, pero no te preocupes que tampoco estas muerto, el asunto es que existes en otro plano, como una criatura un ser distinto-.

En un gesto frustrado se froto la cara con las manos. "Por qué todo me pasa a mi". Quien tenía en sus manos su destino tenía ciertamente un jodido y retorcido sentido del humor.

-Tengo la absoluta certeza de que puedes volver a nuestro mundo de forma completamente material, pero no sé que es lo que se debe hacer exactamente-.

"Maravilloso, esto es simplemente maravilloso"

-Mas no hay que desesperar que ya estoy investigando, y ahora que estas consiente tu puedes también embarcarte en la búsqueda de la solución, mientras cumples tu misión-.

"Pero que tranquilidad me das Albus".

-Supongo que desearas saber cuanto tiempo has estado fuera, solo debes decir tempus y se te revelara cuanto ha pasado-.

Ya que no tenia otra opción, con grave y sedosa voz susurro:

-Tempus-. El fénix se transformo inmediatamente en números, mientras la voz de Albus se extinguia. La cara de shock del gran Severus Snape era simplemente memorable.

"¡DIEZ AÑOS!...ME HE PERDIDO DIEZ MALDITOS AÑOS…¿Pero cómo, esto no es…un momento… Albus dijo misión…?"

-¡MISIÓN, QUE MISIÓN!-. Y como si el mundo hubiese estado esperando esa exclamación, todo el lugar dio vueltas y King cross se transformó en la mas pura y absoluta blancura, para donde sea que se mirara habia blanco. El hombre se tambaleo por la impresión. Frente a él apareció un gran espejo con un lujoso marco de oro.

Ahí se observo por primera vez y la sorpresa lo invadió aun mas. Su cara, su cuerpo, es como si se hubiese estancado en el tiempo ya que aun conservaba el aspecto de un veinteañero, pero aun asi habian cosas distintas. La marca tenebrosa seguía en sus fuertes brazos pero un poco mas difuminada, su nariz seguía siendo la misma que habia odiado toda la vida, en su cabello eso si habia un gran cambio, ya no era esa negra cortina pareja que enmarcaba su rostro. Tenia el mismo largo por la parte de atrás, pero adelante estaba mas corto, tenia un corte escalonado, que aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente le gustaba bastante. Su cuerpo estaba igual, un torso musculoso y marcado, las labores de espía lo habían mantenido en muy buena forma y se sorprendía gratamente de que pasados diez años eso no hubiese cambiado. Su mirar continuaba siendo terroríficamente atemorizante y sus finos labios mantenían la mueca inexpresiva que siempre llevaba.

Repentinamente algo llamo su atención. Una extraña y poco clara forma se estaba dibujando de la nada en su piel. En el lado izquierdo de su pecho justo por encima de donde sentía latir su corazón una elegante leona se materializó. Pero eso no fue todo. Unos pocos centímetros sobre el codo izquierdo nació una enorme y amenazante serpiente que se deslizo en torno a todo su bíceps y tríceps y fue finalmente a enrollarse alrededor del cuerpo de la leona mirando hacia el frente de forma completamente desafiante en actitud protectora.

Severus a estas alturas no entendía absolutamente nada. El lugar donde se encontraba volvió a cambiar nuevamente. De blanco se paso a un negro absoluto y el espejo brilló con una luz que lo dejo ciego momentáneamente. Cuando volvió a ver estaba notoriamente irritado.

"Esto es absolutamente ridículo". Estaba vestido con un smoking blanco, vestido de blanco de pies a cabeza. Un traje echo a la medida. La camisa tenía los tres primeros botones desabrochados.

-Bueno y mi misión ¿es…?-. Se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber formulado esa pregunta cuando el espejo volvió a parpadear y al mostrarle nuevamente su reflejo reveló dos hermosas alas blancas que nacían de su espalda y que un instante después se volvieron invisibles. Su cara de terror lo dijo todo.

-¡ALBUUUUUUUSSSS….!-. El suelo bajo sus pies desapareció y el serio hombre se sintió caer inevitablemente al vacío-.

HG*SS*HG*SS

**Gracias por leer…..REVIEWS?**


End file.
